


Traveling Companions

by bluejaymorse



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Casual drinking, F/F, Primrose realizes she’s gay as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: After defeating Galdera, H’aanit and Primrose travel Osterra together.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/H'aanit
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965883
Kudos: 13





	Traveling Companions

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a commission.

Primrose looked at her drink, swirling it a bit taking care not to splash it anywhere. The sound of the tavern was rather loud, but it was to be expected, given the fact that it was nighttime, on a day of festivities. The bad experience she had on taverns tended to overshadow the good experiences she had, but she never minded going to drink from time to time when she was traveling with the other seven. 

Right now, the night could be chalked up to the good memories one. She normally went alone, after all, she didn’t have anyone to spend the night with, did she? Except that now, H’aanit was with her. “It is rather lively in this tavern.” 

H’aanit nodded, “Aye,” she took a swig of her mead, “‘Tis rather full tonight. Seemeth like the perfect place for Master to come and drink.” Her eyes gleamed with a nostalgic feeling. Ever since she and Primrose had taken upon each other to travel Osterra without threats looming over their shoulders every six seconds, she made sure to write letters to Z’aanta whenever they reached a town. Given the fact that they were traveling, she couldn’t receive letters herself; All she could do was hope that the letters were reaching him. 

Primrose let out a small laugh, using her hand to cover her mouth. “You did mention you could find him at taverns wasting his money on drinks.” Setting down her own drink, Primrose leaned forward, placing her forearms on the table, closer to H’aanit. “Was he always like that?” 

H’aanit nodded, placing her own drink down as well. She wasn’t finished with her own yet, and even if it was her third one, she wasn’t exactly drunk. Perks of not being a lightweight — or maybe the mead in the tavern wasn’t that strong, given that Primrose wasn’t drunk either. “As far as I can remember, yes. Don’ts judge him harshly.” 

Primrose let out a soft laugh. “Worry not, H’aanit, my curiosity is not out of an intent to judge, rather, I do wish to get to know more about you. Traveling all this time, I believe that the constant danger did not allow us to get to know each other as much as I wished.” 

H’aanit let the corners of her mouth turned upward ever so slightly, not fully smiling, but finding the confession somewhat amusing. “Why then, didst thou offer to keep traveling with me?” 

Primrose proceeded to blush, a rare sight. “You were probably the one I trusted the most out of the seven.” She raised her hand, letting the waitresses know she wished for another drink. “Don’t get me wrong, I trust the other seven, how could I not, we helped each other after all, but other than keeping in contact with them through letters and visits, I do not see myself constantly traveling with them unless we really need each other’s help.” The waitress approached them with another jug of wine for Primrose, who muttered a small ‘thank you’ before she continued talking to H’aanit. “And as you know, after finally getting my revenge, I wanted to find something that will truly bring the light back to my life, and well,” primrose suddenly stopped talking, and blushed harder, most likely in embarrassment. “I apologize, I started rambling.” 

H’aanit reached over, placing a warm, strong hand on Primrose’s shoulder, “Don’t apologize, we are friends, are we not.” 

“Being honest, you’re probably the only person I’ve ever openly talked about my feelings like this.” She took a small sip of her wine, the cheap wine. “I feel comfortable speaking with you of these things.” Looking around them, an amused smiled found her way to Primrose’s painted lips. “It’s kind of ironic how we are speaking of these things at a tavern.” 

It was obvious how Primrose felt towards taverns. On one hand, she enjoyed dancing. It was the one thing that was truly hers ever since she started dancing for her father. To see the smile form in her father’s lips whenever he would see her dance; It made Primrose feel like her dancing had a purpose, to see her father smile. Once her father died, her purpose for dancing had dramatically shifted, for revenge, and her dancing was no longer her own. It was a way to get revenge, to please the eyes of men in the hopes she would find her way towards revenge. It would be obvious that she would dislike taverns, and yet, here she sat, comfortably in one. Maybe it was the fact that every lustful eye wasn’t on her for the time being. Having finally achieved her revenge, she decided to finally be who she wanted to be, and it was the first time H’aanit had seen Primrose out of her dancer’s garbs. It was fitting, they were traveling after all, but outside of her dancer’s garbs, in her simple plain dress and her comfortable boots — boots that H’aanit had gifted her right before they went on their travels — Primrose looked like a normal young woman. 

H’aanit finally finished her mead, deciding that if they wanted to continue with their travels at night, where the majority of the small creatures were asleep, and the ones that were awake were easy to handle for them (after beating an evil god, everything seemed like child’s play for them) they needed to leave as soon as Primrose finished her drink. Linde was already rested enough in the small room they rented just so H’aanit’s companion could rest. That and they doubted the tavern would allow a leopard to freely roam, even if she did stay with H’aanit the majority of the time. 

“We should get going.” Primrose muttered as she finished the cheap wine in one gulp, setting the jug down and standing up, dusting her dress with her hands. “What’s our next destination?” She picked up her dagger. 

H’aanit stood up after her, her bow already in hand, not bothering to dust off her own clothes — they had seen worse days, a little tavern dirt on the chairs wasn’t going to damage her clothing. “I was hoping to go back to the caves of the Frostlands.” 

“Oh,” Primrose smiled. “And why is that? Didn’t peg you for the kind to enjoy the cold.” They walked out of the tavern, making their way to the city inn. Right after that comment, H’aanit looked at Primrose’s garbs. She would need something warmer if they were going to the Frostlands. Back when they were traveling with the others, Alfyn would be kind enough to lend Primrose warm coats to cover her exposed skin, but now she didn’t have anything warm to her name. 

H’aanit hummed, giving Primrose a small nod. “I do not care for it.” Reaching the inn, she held the door open for Primrose without giving a second thought. “Not my preferred weather, but I will not actively avoid it.” 

“Must be lucky, being raised as a hunter, that is.” 

“What wouldst thou mean by lucky?” 

“Well,” Primrose raised her hand to her chin, her delicate index finger holding her jaw In a pensive state. “I will admit that anything aside from the flatlands or the sunlands become a bit of a bother to me.” She laughed. “Yet you say you do not care for any weather. To be quite honest, it makes me jealous. I am not able to handle the cold.” 

H’aanit looked at Primrose up and down, doing her best not to seem too interested in her seductive figure. “Have you given any thought into dressing warmly whenever we go to the Frostlands?” Absentmindedly, H’aanit reached up to her own fur clothing; Clothes that were significantly warmer than Primrose’s usual clothing. “We have enough leaves, we could buy you something now that we are here.” 

Primrose shook her head. “I am more than okay. Professor Cyrus taught me an useful fire spell to keep me warm in cold weather.” Primrose blushed, a small crimson tinge rising to her cheeks unlike any other. H’aanit didn’t know when she started noticing the little things in Primrose’s little mannerism, but if it helped to make Primrose comfortable by knowing what she needed, then it was more than okay to know the small details that made Primrose Primrose. 

Primrose, on the other hand, didn’t know how to react to H’aanit’s offer. Such an innocent offer, a small observation based on her usual garbs. When was the last time someone had told Primrose if she was comfortable in what she was wearing. Something so simple, yet it made Primrose’s heart flutter. People assumed most of the time, after all, she was a dancer; Her clothing was supposed to be seductive after all. No one said anything, and if they did, it was fathers and mothers pulling their daughters away. 

Was it H’aanit’s upbringing? Or was it the fact that It came from H’aanit specifically. After all, H’aanit had never been one to judge her. 

It wasn’t the first time some had told her to dress modestly. It never came from a good place. “You are too seductive” “Prostitute” were sentences that she heard constantly from normal citizens of every single city they entered. Their requests for Primrose to dress more modestly came from a place of judgement. 

H’aanit wasn’t like that. Primrose knew H’aanit never judged her, and was never going to judge her. Maybe that was why H’aanit’s small comment made Primrose feel good, She felt happy traveling with H’aanit. A woman who saw the real Primrose. 

“If thou changest thoudst mind, I knoweth of many creatures whose fur is the warmest for the coldst weather.” H’aanit mentioned. “Don’t hesitate to ask anything me, Primrose. I consider your friendship important and I want to have your trust.” She smiled. 

That was enough for Primrose. That was what It took for her to realize that H’aanit already had her trust in a way only one other person ever had it. Yet, she knew H’aanit would never betray her. She felt comfortable with that realization, with the knowledge that H’aanit was the one whose hands felt the happiest setting her heart in. “You have it, H’aanit. Of course you do. Now, should we go to the Inn? I bet Linde is waiting for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in Instagram @/ badgaymergal


End file.
